Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M16
This mission requires a lot of backtracking. Here, as Dante, you need to finish off Berial. Walkthrough Underground Laboratory/R&D Access At the start of the game, poisonous gas permeates the whole area, therefore decreasing your Vitality Gauge until you die. Fortunately there are some scattered small Green Orbs around the area. There is also a Combat Adjudicator from which you can destroy to obtain your blue orb fragment. After entering the Dice Game Board, it's time for you to kill several Cutlass demons. Unfortunately for you Dante does not have the Devil Bringer, meaning you can't snatch to stun enemies. Therefore another effective method for players was to use Trickster Style and Coyote-A to Charge Shot 3 and Lucifer, or Rebellion and Sword Master Style if you prefer close-quarter combat. After defeating them head straight to the Game Room. Game Room An easy way to defeat all of the Gladii there is to use Lucifer and the styles Trickster and/or Swordmaster. Perform Pin-Up, then Splash and then Discipline all the way to victory. A sure SSS rank will go. Head to the door to the Containment Room after defeating all of the enemies. Containment Room Same strategy, but this time it will be a much harder fight because Bianco and Alto Angelos appear in the area. After defeating the enemies head straight outside the location. Foris Falls Get the Green orb, destroy all of the barrels to get Red Orbs. There is also a Blue Orb fragment located in the uppermost level of the area. You can get this by performing Stinger then Sky Star, or preferably Lucifer's air combo or even Pandora's Argument (just make sure that the Disaster Gauge is enough). Angel Creation This is the hardest part of the battle here, for you will be encountering a lot of Bianco and Alto Angelos here. One of the most effective way to finish the area quickly and to gain a SSS rank for a good play is to use all of the styles to the maximum level (mixing all the styles including heavy sword and gun play, especially when playing on harder modes). Also remember that you can kill them almost instantly if you wait for the Alto Angelo to summon its massive energy ball. Shoot it with Coyote-A and then it will scatter causing massive killing spree around the area and a quick SSS rank. There are also Red Orbs there. Head straight to the exit. Grand Hall You can destroy the chairs and benches to gather some red orbs. Fortuna Castle Gate right|thumb|The Basilisk. Simply head out. There you will encounter a new enemy, the Basilisk. Be careful with this Devil Hound because of its primary ability of shooting fire balls. Use Royal Guard Style if you want to play safe or Trickster Style if you want to play cool. A Stinger three times will kill them instantly. After defeating them simply head out by climbing through the mountain. An arc can be seen there. Also Secret Mission 11 is located there. On the second part of the area more Basilisks will appear. Kill them and continue on the path. Second Mining Area Head down to the exit or get the blue orb fragment first located at the south part of the map. You can see a wooden door in front of the entrance where Nero enters. A Red Orb statue is also located there. Simply exit to battle the Boss. Boss: Berial Berial's fight is surely an enjoyable one. Its difficulty level, on any game difficulty, lies between medium to normal, so you don't have to be afraid of battling him. Here you can practice your Pandora shooting skills. A good strategy for defeating Berial for rookies is to shoot it with PF398: Revenge for four to six times (although sometimes more shots are needed in harder modes, since the difficulty level only affects to how strong Berial's flame armors are). After extinguishing the flames around his body, he can still move and attack you, although he is more vulnerable now to some powered attacks like Kick 13 or Over Drive. After you have knocked him down, switch to Swordmaster Style, then Gilgamesh's Real Impact will surely kill him instantly (on Human mode) or decrease his life bar to almost 3/4 (on harder modes). After decreasing his life bar, he will attack more viciously. Evading his volcano fire attacks will do, but he will charge a leaping sword attack, so be careful of running. Another alternative is using Lucifer (if you have it) while using Trickster Style. Lucifer can do pretty well in the air without Swordmaster Style, instead using the style button for air-dashing to avoid his atacks. Also, since Berial is pretty big, Ecstacy will make a big bonus damage. Another stategy for moderately skilled players is to spam Full House with Gilgamesh and jump cancel. Full house and enemy step. Flush can be greatly combined with air hike also. This will extinguish his flames quickly and deal great damage. Just try to avoid his sword attacks with Trickster. When his flames are out. Switch to swordmaster and perform real impact/Divine dragon. For skilled and professional players, they tend to perform Aerial Rave on Berial's face, although this is risky enough, since Berial's sword attacks have a very wide range, and you don't have a Buster to Snatch towards his face. Some perform Rain Storm above him to extinguish the flames more quickly. Here's a tip: Play on the style with which you are more comfortable. After you defeat him, there is cutscene of Berial being taunted by Dante to either stay and die or go back through the Hell Gate, but Berial says he will never retreat again and performs a kamikaze move, which Dante cuts short with one bullet, finishing the demon off once and for all. Afterwards Dante destroys the Hell Gate with the use of his new Devil Arm, Lucifer. Trivia *The mission title Inferno references both the "Inferno" portion of the Divine Comedy, as well as the flames of Berial.